one_piece_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Roberts
Roberts (ロベルツ Roberutsu) is a new pirate who hails from the West Blue, being Captain of the Dread Pirates. He started his career of piracy at 20 and didn't enter the Grand Line until he was 25, choosing to gain a stronger crew and improve his own skills in the mean time. Unlike most pirates who began after Gold Rogers execution, Roberts has no interest in obtaining the legendary treasure One Piece or becoming Pirate King. Instead, he has become a pirate to search for adventure and romance. His epithet, Dread Pirate comes from his policy to keep no prisoners, killing them instead. Appearance Due to his Devil Fruit, Roberts takes on the appearance of a human-goblin hybrid, with green skin, golden eyes and fairly long, black hair. This is his only form that anyone knows, as he has only shown his crew what his full human self looks like after having eaten his Devil Fruit. This is because he will only return to his human form to do things subtly without anyone knowing that he is a pirate. And the only people who have seen his full goblin form are opponents that he needed to fight seriously against, most of which were killed afterwards. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Estocs: Roberts carries two identical estoc swords, one hanging on each hip. These swords are are long, without any blade on them. Instead, they have an incredibly sharp point at their end. The base is fairly thick though, which makes them quite sturdy. Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities Strength: Roberts is an incredibly strong person. He is easily the physically strongest member of his crew, and that's not just when he's in his hybrid form, which amplifies his strength, but also in his human form. Devil Fruit Roberts ate the Henge Henge no Mi when he was young, a Mythical Zoan type which turned him into a Goblin Man. Since eating it, he has spent the majority of his time in his hybrid form. Because of this, almost no one even knows what he looks like as a human. He uses this to his advantage by only appearing as a human in public when he wants to move about covertly, even using a false name in such instances. This particular Zoan type Devil Fruit amplifies the users strength much more than anything else, but it only amplifies the speed by a small amount. In addition to those things, it also increases their healing rate quite significantly, though nowhere near Phoenix levels, and allows them to produce fire, which they can freely control. Since these abilities are those of a goblin, Roberts cannot use them as a human. It should also be noted that all of the benefits of this Devil Fruit are significantly weaker in the hybrid form than as a full goblin. Fighting Style The fighting style that Roberts mainly employs is a two sword style with twin estocs. Due to the nature of the swords, this style involves plenty of stabs, however he also incorporates slashes by using the tip of the sword. He is skilled enough with his swords to use aerial attacks. Because his speed is so great while in his hybrid form, he dances around his opponents with ease, targeting weaknesses in their defences with pinpoint accuracy. This fighting style chiefly revolves around the use of his estocs, but is also underlined with powerful kicks and small fires. When his hybrid form isn't strong enough to deal an opponent, he will change into a full goblin. In this form, he fights with his bare hands as he is vastly more powerful in all aspects, except for one. He is much slower as a full goblin than as a hybrid, but is still faster than his base form. As a full goblin, he is far more dangerous and deadly, being able to crush opponents with his strength and create raging infernos under his complete control. Since there is a huge drop in speed between this form and his hybrid one, the full goblin is often too slow for opponents that he can't defeat as a hybrid. So he'll usually try to use his swords to hit enough spots on the opponent while he still has his speed, to slow them down enough that his stronger form can catch them. Haki His grandfather began training him to properly use his Haki. The training program that he underwent was a slow thing, only doing a bit at a time. This program culminated when he set out to become a pirate, resulting in him having a powerful Haki in both forms. At that point in his life, he was knowledgable enough about it that he was able to teach it to other people. Even though he has had his Haki since the start of his piracy career, he doesn't use it very often in battle, choosing to only use it when he has to. Busoshoku Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki: Other Skills Life Return: Roberts has mastered this ability that allows him to gain full control over his body. He mainly uses it in concert with his hybrid form; he uses Life Return to keep his body a normal size, as he spends the majority of his time in his hybrid form and doesn't want to be too bulky. Because he reduces his body size, the amplification of his strength and the amplification of his speed actually appear to switch. This results in him being only slightly stronger, but drastically faster than his human self while in his hybrid form. This works well with his fighting style, as he prefers to fight with his swords while in his hybrid form. When he does go full goblin, he stops using Life Return so as to fight at his full strength. Bounty Behind The Scenes *His appearance is of Hobgoblin Rou from Re:Monster. *His infobox's text colour is "Sea Green", and represents his goblin skin colour. Category:SuBash Category:Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsman Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Dread Pirates